As disclosed in PTL 1, in an electric vehicle, such as an electric four-wheeled vehicle, including left and right driving wheels, driving force generated by an electric motor is transmitted to the left and right driving wheels via a differential device. The electric vehicle is equipped with various electric devices, such as a battery and an inverter, for driving the electric motor.